


全国制霸

by 墨陌 (Sumi_Karasu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, National competition
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi_Karasu/pseuds/%E5%A2%A8%E9%99%8C
Summary: 大体是在最后一球的过程中回忆着之前所经历的种种。
Relationships: Karasuno Volleyball Club - Relationship





	全国制霸

**Author's Note:**

> *关键词：伤痛 笑颜 全国制霸  
> *中心：也许日向

终于到了乌野的赛末点，还差一球…还有一球…这一球…绝对…要赢！  
站在曾经憧憬的“小巨人”的赛场上，在聚光灯下，在群众的瞩目下，在队友的支撑下…终于走到了这一刻。  
深呼吸。身体早就疲惫不堪，被汗水弄得湿哒哒的队服黏在身上很是难受，手臂、手掌都因为长时间接球而热辣的疼痛着，双腿因为长时间奔跑而沉重的像是灌了铅。用手臂蹭去脸上的汗水，坚定专注的视线注视着对方的球场上的动静。  
和一起训练一起努力的队友们站在底线时，打进全国大赛而激动难以抑制的喜悦，以及终于有机会进行“垃圾场对决”而兴奋的心情也逐渐沉静下来。心里只剩下“打好这场比赛”这样简单而单纯的初衷。迈入球场，站定位置，冷静沉稳的视线追随着对方的球员以及在球场上飞跃的排球。拼死的追回、救起着每一个球，心里想的也无非只是“球不落地，就没有输”这样的想法。  
最后一球了。  
这么想着的同时，神经也紧绷了起来。  
“砰！”  
随着干脆利落的击球声，球员跑动了起来。赛场上响着队友们的呼喊声…  
“西谷，救得好！”  
“接下来就交给你了，大地！”  
“影山！”  
球在场上跳动着，从自由人那里救起的球，由二传手传给主攻手，最单纯、最基本的排球流程，此时每一项都显得如此重要。将这一切衔接起来的是伙伴。  
——球网这一侧的都是伙伴！  
初次代表乌野打练习赛时，田中学长的那句话清晰的在脑海中回响着。  
是的，伙伴！在进乌野前，一直混在女子排球部，只有一个人单独、反复的练习着排球，虽然让篮球部的朋友帮忙举球，可是…也是在那一刻才更加清楚的感受到——“朋友”始终不是“队友”。初次的比赛败给了素有“王者”之称的影山，饱尝败北的疼痛感成为心里的一道伤，那时是怎么想的呢？——想要…在上场，想要在场上多呆一会，想要在场上打球！  
现在…我们正站在这里！在电视上看到“小巨人”的那个赛场上，同样代表着乌野高中，同样是全国大赛的赛场，我是否也像当年的“小巨人”一样在赛场上快速的奔跑，屈身蹬地，腾空飞跃，伸展手臂，带起微风，猛烈扣球…就像漆黑的乌鸦，冷锐的双眸紧盯着猎物，看准时机展翅飞翔，拍打着丰满的羽翼，掉落下暗黑的羽毛——给猎物致命一击！  
手上传来排球的触感，眼前是伸到眼前的拦网手…  
——我能看到…  
在空中看到拦网对面的风景，看到对方球员的守备漏洞，挥动手臂将球向着对方的死角打去。在身体下坠的同时看到对方的球员想要去救球，但随着“砰”的一声球已经落地。哨声响起，裁判的小旗挥起……  
在对方的懊恼声，在观众的欢呼声中，在同伴热烈的拥抱中渐渐回过神来…赢了？茫然的回头看着兴奋的队友们，却仍旧没有胜利的实感…看着身边难得露出笑容的影山，愣愣的问“我们…是赢了…对吧？”  
“啊？你这家伙在发什么呆啊？！当然是赢了啊！”影山大力拍在后背的手掌所带来的疼痛感让我终于确信胜利的事实，“最后的扣杀，扣的漂亮！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”不能自己的发出意味不明的喊叫，想要说的话好多，可是根本不知道从哪里说起，根本不知道说什么才能表达自己激动的心情。  
“哈哈哈，你们快看翔阳。”西谷前辈笑着拍着田中说着，大家的视线集中过来。  
“这是什么啊？这又哭又笑的样子。”田中前辈也捧腹大笑起来…  
其实想说，你们不也是这样吗？  
其实想说，我看到你们眼角的泪水了。  
其实…大家都是一样的啊！  
努力了这么久，从一开始的吵架不对付，到后来组成一个新的乌野队，再到后来和强者进行练习赛的惨败…一切的一切都像走马灯一样在脑海中闪过。在这之中有过懊恼，有过后悔，有过争执…但是现在这一刻——在这乌野全国制霸的时刻，请让我们展露出笑颜。  
“我们做到了——！”


End file.
